One Moment
by Nika
Summary: sappy, 1x2 YAOI meaning two boys together, limey... hard to explain...


One Moment

**One Moment  
**by [][1]Nika  


=================================  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sotsu/Sunrise/Bandai does.   
================================= 

One Moment

He loved me.  
  
I've always known this, even if I never showed that I did. It just seemed so much easier to push away all the advances, pretending that I never noticed him. But I had always noticed the way he would constantly stare at me from across the room.   
  
Every now and again our eyes would meet from across the room, and time seemed to stand still for that moment, until I smiled lightly in his direction. He would return the gesture, smiling brightly, and not one of the smiles that he always had on his face, but a true, genuine smile. It would always light up the room...  
  
One day, the two of us had to stay at Preventer's headquarters later than usual; we were one of the last ones there except for Hilde, Noin, Zechs, and this new guy who worked in the mailroom. It was already dark outside and we were far from being done with our work. Duo sat at his desk, sorting through some of the paperwork on our newest assignment, when the mail-guy walked in, heading straight for Hilde's desk. The two talked quietly for a minute, all the while, Hilde kept stealing glances in Duo's direction.  
  
She smiled at the guy, getting up from her desk and called out to Duo. "Hey, I'm going to head on out. Are you--"  
  
"Don't worry about me. I can find a ride home. Go, have fun," he told her, practically shoving her out the door. Once she had left, waving a thanks to him on her way out, he sat back in his chair, exhaling a large breath of air. He impatiently tapped his pencil against his desk as he stared at me.  
  
"Hey, Heero. Do you think you could give me a ride home? My ride just walked out." A small smile touched his lips as the words rolled off his tongue, and I watched intently as his lips formed the words that spilled forth from them.  
  
"Sure," I said, sounding a little too eager in my own ears. But apparently, he didn't notice, because he just smiled even wider, then leaned over his work once again.  
  
--  
  
Much to my surprise, the ride to his house was relatively quiet. Duo kept staring out the passenger side window, up at the moon, his reflection smiling slightly. I would have given anything to know what he was thinking of at that moment.  
  
As I pulled into park, I saw Duo turn towards me, that smile still lingering on his lips. His eyes sparkled as I stared deep into them, seemingly trapped in those amethyst orbs. He leaned forward, towards me, and lightly brushed his lips against mine, then pulled back, staring into my eyes once more, gauging my reaction.  
  
I was too stunned to do anything; I couldn't believe that he had actually kissed me. He, who would only stare at me for these past few years, kissed me...  
  
Seeing no adverse reaction to his move, he pressed forward once again, this time, the touch firmer, more insistent, as one of his hands wrapped around my neck, holding my mouth against his. And this time, I kissed him back, savoring the taste of his kiss, drinking in every small noise he made in the back of his throat.  
  
We broke apart once again, breathless this time, and his hand came up from my neck to caress my cheek lightly, before kissing the end of my nose. He swung one of his legs over my lap so that he was now straddling me, his back against the steering wheel.  
  
He leaned forward, his lips lightly brushing against my ear, and began murmuring soft words, speaking so softly that his breath tickling against my earlobe was the only indication I had that he was speaking at all.  
  
"I want you," he whispered harshly. "I need you..." He braced his hands on either side of my face, leaned his forehead against mine, his hot breath washing across my face as I gazed into those eyes, darkened with his passion. "...please Heero," he whispered, dropping his hands to fall around my neck, one hand threading itself through my hair. "I need you," he repeated, managing to sound like a child in his wanton begging.  
  
I didn't answer him, merely tilted my head slightly, bringing our already close lips into contact with each other. His lips were surprisingly soft and pliant under my onslaught. I heard tiny gasps coming from his open mouth as my hands wandered down the curve of his spine, stopping at the barrier of his pants. Hooking my fingers in the loops of those tight, leather pants, I pulled him even closer to me, our hips grinding mercilessly into each other.  
  
A sharp cry spilled from his lips as he pulled away from me suddenly. The moonlight shone down on him through my car window, making him look even more beautiful, if that was possible. His beautiful eyes shone with unshed tears.  
  
What was it that could have made him so sad? He dropped his head to my shoulder, sighing softly. I could feel him inhale deeply against the hollow of my neck, the sharp intake provoking a slight shiver to emanate from my body.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, dropping butterfly kisses against the skin of my neck. His feather soft touches never stopped as he waited for a reply from me.  
  
"I know," I whispered back to him, softly stroking his hair.  
  
Another sigh escaped his lips.  
  
His arms tightened their hold of me, as if he were afraid to let go, lest he wake up to discover this was all a dream. "There isn't any chance that I'll ever hear that back, is there?"  
  
"I-- I don't know..." For some reason, the words that I /wanted/ to say never made it past the large lump in my throat. I've never known love before... how am I supposed to know if this was love that I was feeling?  
  
Was love supposed to feel like something was missing everytime a certain person wasn't around? Like everytime they left, they took a part of you with them? Was it supposed to feel like the world just wouldn't shine without them in your life...?  
  
If that was all true... then I guess I do love him. But if that's the case, why can't I tell him?  
  
"That's okay," he said softly, lifting his head from my shoulder. "You don't have to say it back. As long as I can have this one moment with you... no one can take this away from me."  
  
As I stared into his eyes, the same eyes that used to stare longingly at me from across the room, I silently thanked him for understanding. A smile touched the corners of my mouth as my hand reached up to gently stroke his soft cheek, pulling him gently downward to meet my lips once again in the briefest of touches.  
  
"Come upstairs with me?" I heard him murmur against my mouth. I only vaguely remember nodding my head before feeling the nakedness of not having him across my lap. I yearned for his closeness once again, but he had opened the passenger door and had already begun his ascent up the flight of stairs to his house. Without hesitating once, I quickly got out of the car and followed close behind him.  
  
As soon as I had stepped over the threshold and closed the door, I found myself pressed up against the wall, his mouth firmly attached to mine, alternately sucking and nibbling on my swollen lips. Hands trespassed over clothes, lifting, tugging, and pulling the pesky garments out of the way, exposing beautifully toned skin. Mouths opened to give way to questing tongues as our passion increased. Our breaths came in pants as we hurriedly stripped each other, at the same time, maneuvering ourselves towards the vicinity of the bedroom.  
  
Unfortunately, we never made it to the bedroom. Our desire for each other had quelled any though of finding a comfortable place to expel our energies. At the time, the floor outside his bedroom door seemed to be an adequate enough place to finish what we had started. Our bodies moved passionately against each other as the moon shone in through his window, casting it hazy glow on us.  
  
--  
  
We lay there afterwards, basking in each others presence, my arms wrapped firmly around him, his head resting lightly on my chest. I brushed back his sweat dampened bangs and kissed him softly on the forehead.  
  
"What do you want from me, Duo?" I said into his hair. "There's nothing I can give you..."  
  
He was silent for a long time before answering, his voice no louder than a whisper. "I only want what every other person wants... I want to be loved... I want..." His voice began to break at this point, and he buried his face even deeper into my chest. "I want... /you/..."  
  
I unconsciously tightened my grip on the slighter boy, not wanting to let go. "Is that all?" I asked. He hadn't asked for much, and even though I couldn't say the words just yet, I think he knew what I was feeling. He had always been able to read me so well, and I hoped that this time wasn't any different.  
  
He chuckled lightly, giving me a soft squeeze, then said, "It isn't asking for too much, is it?"  
  
"No... not at all." And for that one moment, the rest of the world faded away, leaving the two of us still lying in each others' arms. Nothing else mattered at that moment except him...  
  
~el fin~  
  
  
A.N.: Well, it took me long enough to write. I wasn't sure how to begin or end it, and it ended up being a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but, it'll do for now ^_^  


[Back to Fics][2]  
[][3]Home

   [1]: mailto:suzakus_girl@yahoo.com
   [2]: nika.htm
   [3]: index.htm



End file.
